InuYasha chooses
by inuyashakunlove
Summary: Just a short story with InuYasha choosing one of those girls and you can decide witch one it is :D RR please.Complete.
1. Kikyo or Kagome

Kikyo or Kagome

InuYasha is in love with a girl but she thinks he hates her.

InuYasha loves a girl but she thinks his in love with her.

What a mess, I am in.

Why cant I be like Sango and Miroku, no one else is aloud to kiss them exept them.

Me and Kagome are sitting on the well, she loves me.

Me and Kikyo are sitting on the place we met, she loves me.

„InuYasha stay, please. "Kagome say's when I start to walk away. And I stay.

But Kikyo is to shy to tell me to stay so she stay quiet and I leave.

I can say everything to Kagome.

I can say I love you,

your cute,

stop it,

dont stop.

I cant say anything to Kikyo.

I cant say I love you,

your beutiful

please stay

help me.

I know wich one I want but I am waiting for the shikon.And I need the other one I dont want to get it.

Wich one do I want?


	2. InuYasha and

InuYasha and

I am sitting in a tall willow tree.

I am thinking about the girl I am in love with.

Why can't I say it?

I love you.

It's so easy. I am such a wimp.

Wimp, wimp, wimp. I always wimp out when I am talking to her that it's getting annoying.

Maybe I should date another girl. No I am going right now and tell her how I feel about her; first I tell the other girl that I don't have any feelings for her.

I jumped down the tree hard. I sensed her smell and ran to her. There she was, she looked at me and smiled to me, I smiled back. I called her name, just this once.

„What is it InuYasha? "She said to me with a worried voice, it made feel worse, but I don't want to hurt her… no! I will say the truth.

I went fast to her and took her by me and hold her hard to me, she got surprised „I-InuYasha… "She said not knowing what to say. She looked up to me and I looked down to her. She moved her head to me, I could feel her wanting me, and I allowed myself to go closer to her our lips touched harshly, she wanted tongue but it would be too much. I pushed my tongue away from hers. She looked hurt at me, I didn't satisfies her enough „I am sorry, your not the one from me, I love you but I am in love with some one else "I said to her and kissed her on the forehead and left her alone.

My eye's got blurry, man; I can be so sensitive when it comes's to girls. I sniffed. I couldn't feel her smell. That is odd, it's like it is mixed with some one else's smell. I went from walking to running as fast as I could. Is she in trouble?

There she is! She looks like she's hurt, my heart pounded hard; please don't tell me I lost her.

No she is still moving, wait, who is this with her?

It can't be. It's my brother, Sesshoumaru.

I called up her name, it was hard but I did it. My tetseiga was ready to scare my brother away from her.

„Leave her alone, Sesshoumaru-sama! "I yelled as loud as I could. „Well, well if it isn't my younger brother "Sesshoumaru said with a blistering ice cold, voice. I jumped fast as lighting to him to hit him be he defended himself. I jumped few meters back. „You shouldn't underestimate me like demons do to ye "Sesshoumaru said and than his face changed on a second. An arrow went through his body, it was her arrow she was laying right behind him and he was to busy with me. „And you really shouldn't underestimate me, Sesshoumaru "She said and breathed heavily. He used all his power that was left to run away. I whispered her name and walked slowly to her „a-are you okay "I said to her, I knew that she was in love with me and I in love with her.

„No, but I will be fine, thanks "she said quietly. I helped her up, she had her arms around my shoulder and my arms were on her waste. When she found out that they're position were embarrassing she took her hands of me but I pushed her to me „why wont you notice that I am in love you not her…"I said and moved my head down I closed my eye's but she was still frozen, but I didn't care, I needed to touch her lips, her tongue every bit of her body. My lips touched her lips softy but she did not cooperate she finally unfroze and moved her head closer so her she could kiss me better and closed her eye's she held tight to me. I opened my mouth as did she my tongue massaged her until we got fully satisfies.

Finally, after so long I got her.


End file.
